


Dinner

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Benny gets an invitation to GCBC's parents' home.
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dinner

Benny had been surprised, when this week’s dinner invitation included him as well. For the past month, the Cops’ parents had insisted they have dinner together one night a week, just to spend time with their boys. So now he was fretting, wondering what he should wear, wondering what he should _bring_. Good Cop had chuckled to find him flipping frantically through a recipe book. “Easy, love,” he’d teased. “Just bring _yourself_ , that’s all they ask.”

“But what should I _wear?_ You don’t think the Hawaiian shirts would be too silly, do you-”

“Benny, why is this such a concern?”

“I just- they’re your _parents_ , and B means so much to me, I don’t want them to think I’m- I’m _crazy_ or _obsessed_ or-”

“Ben,” Bad Cop interrupted. “They _met_ you in your spacesuit. It’s a bit of a moot point.” Benny stuck his tongue out at him for that. “Besides, you’ve already made an _excellent_ first impression, they really aren’t going to care.”

So Benny had chosen his favorite, most comfortable non-spacesuit outfit, and decided he’d stop worrying about it. Ma and Pa were such lovely people, really, what was he getting so worked up about? Bad Cop seemed to notice how tense he was, and took his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “What’s going on, Ben?”

“Not that I’m complaining or anything, but I thought Wednesday nights were family night? I mean, I’m not exactly family.”

Bad Cop smirked. “No. You’re just the man that I’m _dating_.”

Benny perked up at that, grinning brightly. “Oh, so you finally told them, did you?”

He blushed at that. “Well, according to them, I can’t stop talking about you, so they said to bring you by this time.”

“Oh, B,” Benny snickered. “You’re so cute, sometimes.” He fell quiet as a thought occurred to him. “It doesn’t bother them that I call you that, does it? That we all still call you Bad Cop? …Does it bother _you?_ ”

Bad Cop gave his hand a gentle squeeze, keeping his eyes on the road. “It did a little, at first. Mostly when the others used it. Coming from you… It felt like more of a genuine nickname. And Mum and Dad… They don’t mind so much. There’s no venom behind it anymore, no hatred attached to it. It’s _just_ a nickname.”

Benny smiled, squeezing back. “I’m glad.”

They finished the drive in silence, though Benny began to bounce once the little house came into view. Bad Cop chuckled, releasing his hand to turn into the driveway and put the car in park. “Come on, you silly thing.” Benny practically leapt out of the car, taking Bad Cop’s hand as they met up at the door. Pa was already there waiting for them, and opened the door to let them in.

“Glad you could make it tonight, Benny,” he welcomed, holding out a hand. Benny grinned and hugged him instead, earning a warm chuckle and a pat on the back.

“Thanks for having me!”

“Come in, come in. Ma’s already got the table set, and supper’s waiting.”

“Ma, it smells amazing!” Benny yelled, and she laughed. Bad Cop smirked and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, guiding him to the dining room. She reached for them as soon as they stepped into the room.

“Benny dear, it’s good to see you again,” she greeted as he hugged her as well. She kissed his cheek. “Thank you for keeping your promise.”

Benny beamed at her. “It wasn’t a hard one to keep.”

“Promise? What promise?” Bad Cop frowned.

“We asked the Master Builders to keep an eye on you. You wouldn’t talk to us, so we hoped you’d open up to them about what happened,” Ma answered without the least bit of shame. “We hoped you’d make some friends, though we certainly weren’t expecting Benny to go and take it a step further.” She looked her son in the eye. “Your friends are some _amazing_ people, to do what they did for you. Don’t you ever let _any_ of them go.”

“We know, Mum,” Bad Cop answered quietly. “We have no intention of it.”

“So when did B finally tell you about us?” Benny asked. Pa chuckled.

“Benny, we knew from the day you all asked us to meet you in that cute little coffee shop. You two were pressed so close together.”

The spaceman blushed, quirking an embarrassed grin at them. “I didn’t realize we were being that obvious. You’re, um. Not mad, or weirded out? That he’s with another guy?”

“Oh, heavens _no_ , dear,” Ma said, taking his hands when he started to fidget. “We knew from the day we found out our boys were dual-born that nothing about their life could ever be considered ‘normal’. We’re just happy that Cary has found someone who honestly _loves_ him and is willing to work with their situation.”

“Not that I still didn’t throw them for a loop when I brought my first boyfriend home,” Good Cop interrupted, grinning. Benny laughed.

“Oh, so you were already forewarned! I see.”

Ma swatted her son’s arm. “It was the _way_ you introduced him to us that was shocking. Incorrigible brat.” Good Cop snickered. “Sit down, boys.”

“Ohh I gotta know this story,” Benny said as he took a seat.

Ma sighed. “Well I say ‘introduced’, but that’s being rather generous. More like Pa and I came home to find the two of them making out on the couch- still fully clothed, thank goodness.”

Benny cackled. “Oh stars, G.”

Good Cop shrugged. “We lost track of time, otherwise we would have been models of perfect behavior by the time they got home.”

“Mhmm,” Ma hummed, thoroughly unconvinced. She took the cover off the serving dish, and Benny was distracted from the topic of conversation.

“Oooh, _roast_.”

Talk was sparse as they ate, not that Benny minded- he was pretty well preoccupied with shoveling as much of Ma’s fantastic cooking into his mouth as he could manage, only stopping when he thought he couldn’t eat another bite. “Oof. I have _got_ to get you and Emmet to meet up. That was _amazing_.”

Ma smiled at him. “Thank you dear, but you really should have saved room for dessert.”

“Aww…”

“Besides, our boys are already working on that.”

“Oh?” Benny leaned forward.

“I overheard Emmet’s comment about family, on our way home,” Bad Cop explained. “And Lucy mentioned he doesn’t have a single family photo in his apartment, not even hidden away somewhere. So I did some investigating, and found a lot of instances where an officer found him left behind somewhere and had to take him home.” Benny’s eyes went wide. “Many of them had remarks along the lines of his parents not seeming to remember they even _had_ a son named Emmet.”

“You’re _kidding_. I know Emmet’s stupidly talented at being invisible, but so well his own _parents_ had no memory of him??”

Bad Cop nodded. “Explains why he’s so self-sufficient, he’s been looking after himself a lot longer than anyone his age should have. From what I found out, he apparently taught himself how to drive using an instruction booklet, got a job, and moved into his apartment on his eighteenth birthday.”

“ _Wow_.” Benny slumped in his seat. “And all the other Master Builders were so ready to dismiss him, too.”

Bad Cop offered him an encouraging smile. “Except you.”

“Still. What exactly does this have to do with him meeting your parents?”

“He’s such a sweet boy, and our sons have told us they already see him as a younger brother,” Pa explained. “We know it’s a bit late to make it all official, but we want to offer him a place in our family.”

“If only we’d taken that job offer in the city proper, we might have been able to do something about it sooner…” Ma lamented.

Benny smiled. “See, and that’s how I _knew_ B couldn’t be the monster everyone else said he was. No way he ever could be, with such awesome parents.” The elder Callaghans blushed in unison, and Bad Cop chuckled, taking Benny’s hand.

“I think I’ll go get that pie now,” Ma said, and hurried into the kitchen. Pa followed her on the premise of ‘helping’.

“I think you just won them over completely,” Bad Cop teased, and Benny giggled.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass them. Stars, but your parents are _precious_.”


End file.
